Down and out in sugar rush
by Agent BM
Summary: This story's about because of a bet king candy made years ago he didn't fulfill, Vanellope loses almost everything she owns to a mean donut named Andy. After making some ridiculous laws to the game, Vanellope has to get the contract king candy signed and destroy it


**I don't own wreck it ralph**

Vanellope went to her media room and sat down on a recliner. Her dog spike sat next to her and she patted his head

"Time for some me time" said Vanellope

Spike turned on the tv and Vanellope changed the channel to a Star Wars movie. Just then someone burst into the room

"GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR, YOU'RE CRUSHING THE VELVET" shouted a donut man before throwing Vanellope and spike off the chair and sitting down

"HEY! Who do you think you are barging in here during my me time acting like you own the place?" Asked Vanellope angrily

"I'm Andy Donut, and according to this contract signed by king candy, I do own the place" said the donut as he took a contract out of his jacket

Vanellope looked at the contract for a second before Andy put the contract away

"What do you mean you own the place?" Asked Vanellope

"Years ago me and king candy used to play cards together. He bet me his crown, his castle and title as king. He lost and refused to pay me my prize and shot me to some gumdrop island. It took me 3 years to get back here just to learn that he died in some freak accidents. And since you're the original king candys only surviving relative, I've come to claim my prize. And since I'm a nice guy I'll only ask for the crown or the house and title. So, give me king candy's crown" said Andy

"I can't, you see I don't have it, it died with him. But I do have his racing helmets, you can have one of those" said Vanellope

"Not good enough, unless you can give me his crown or rip up this contract he signed, everything not on you belongs to me, this chair, this house and all its cool stuff, your money, and your dog" said Andy as he reached for spike

Spike growled and bit his hand

"Ouch, on second thought keep the dog, I dont need him, I have my own dogs that are meaner and more vicious than devil dogs, I got them from satan at a garage sale" said Andy

"Well you can't take my house, if you do then I'll-

Andy tazed her and spike

when they woke up they found themselves in a small tube

"What the, where am I, what happened?" Asked Vanellope

"Hasta la vista kid" said Andy from outside the tube before loading some small bags full of Vanellope's clothes

"Wait a minute this is a cannon, get me outta here" shouted Vanellope before she and spike were shot out of the cannon and into the distance

"I now declare myself king Andy" said Andy before putting a crown on top of his head

(Rancis and Gloyds houses)

Rancis was watering some plants on his lawn while Gloyd was watering some pumpkin seeds

"Hey Gloyd check this out, I'm taking a leak" said Rancis as he held his hose as if he was peeing

Gloyd did the same but raised his hose higher

"Oh yeah check this out" said Rancis as he raised his hose

"Beat this" said Gloyd as he raised his hose even higher

"Well look at this" said Rancis as he aimed his hose straight up and he got soaked

"Haha, I win" said Gloyd

The 2 heard screaming

"Hey do you hear something?" Asked Gloyd before being hit by Vanellope and spike. Her luggage landed in the street

"Ow my head" said Vanellope as she got up

"Vanellope, what a surprise seeing you fall from the sky" said Rancis

"Long story, and why're you wet?" Asked Vanellope as she helped spike up

"Me and Gloyd had a pissing contest and I just lost" said Rancis

"That isn't really-

"No it's just water, so why did you just come out of the-

"It's a long story, can we go inside?" Asked Vanellope

"Of course, get your things off the street first" said Rancis

the 3 went inside and sat on the couch, Vanellope explained to Rancis what just happened and how she lost everything she owned except for what she had on her, some clothes and her dog

"Is it okay if I stay here with you until I can get my life back?" Asked Vanellope

"Of course Nelly, you and spike stay as long as you like, just make sure spike doesn't poop on my floor" said Rancis

"Don't worry he's trained" said Vanellope

"So are you worried Andy will try and make you miserable now that he's king?" Asked Ranxis

"Oh please he barely knows me, what could happen?" Asked Vanellope


End file.
